


A Dream Is A Wish Your Heart Makes

by Onthecyberseas



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Denial of Feelings, F/F, Minor Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Sexual Fantasy, Supportive Jace Wayland
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 08:09:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12294990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onthecyberseas/pseuds/Onthecyberseas
Summary: As Clary starts to have dreams about Izzy, she starts to question everything.





	A Dream Is A Wish Your Heart Makes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [failsafe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/failsafe/gifts).



“You have me,” Izzy assured her as a smile graced her lips. Clary couldn’t help but smile back, her face flushed at the way Izzy was looking at her. Izzy suddenly leaned forward and crashed their lips together. Clary’s eyes widened in surprise, but she cupped Izzy’s cheek and hungrily kissed her back. They soon found themselves on Clary’s bed, their hands exploring each other as Clary’s desire increased.

“Clary,” Izzy said, her hands traveling downwards to lift up her shirt. 

She smiled and moaned, “Izzy.” Suddenly, Izzy started shaking her and saying her name repeatedly. Her voice morphed into Jace’s and Clary opened her eyes, realizing that she had been dreaming and Jace was trying to wake her up. 

Jace smiled at her, but she couldn’t stop thinking about the weird, yet pleasant dream she had been in the middle of. She felt guilty about having a dream like that about Izzy when she was with Jace, especially since she hadn’t wanted it to end.

“You okay?” Jace asked, and Clary shifted her attention back to him.

Nodding quickly, she smiled, kissed him, and said, “I’m fine.” 

However, as she went about her day it was clear that she was not fine. When she and Jace met with Alec and Izzy, she felt her face turn crimson as Izzy smiled at her. Her mind kept replaying her dream over and over. Clary tried her best to not let it bother her, and tried to avoid eye contact with Izzy as much as possible.

Though she managed to make it through the day without incident, she hoped that things would return to normal that evening when she went to bed. Unfortunately, her subconscious had different plans. She spent the next couple of days having the same dream, though the dream seemed to get more and more X-rated as the week went on.

Clary became more confused as the days went by. She was with Jace, she knew that she loved him, yet she felt guilty that her dreams were about someone else. Worst of all, she didn’t understand why she was having those dreams or why her body reacted to them the way that it did. Jace seemed to notice the change, and his concern for her grew. She couldn’t even fathom talking to him about what was going through her head, so she lied that nothing was wrong when he tried to ask.

Worst of all, she couldn’t look at Izzy without thinking of her dreams. Her body seemed to crave her touch as she thought back to the way Izzy touched her in her dreams. When avoiding looking at her didn’t seem to make the thoughts go away, Clary tried to avoid being in the same room as her as much as she possibly could. It was a big challenge since they worked so closely together.

Her fantasies even came to her during the day, as she imagined wooing Izzy in addition to the more intimate dreams. When she had finally reached a week of having those dreams, she realized that she couldn’t avoid them any longer. It was clear that she was attracted to Izzy, but it wasn’t that difficult to be attracted to her. She was gorgeous, intelligent, supportive, and anyone would be lucky to have her. However, it was becoming increasingly clear to her that her feelings for Izzy went far beyond simple attraction.

However, she was still with Jace and her guilt had only increased over the week. She remembered that Izzy once told her that it was okay to have feelings for more than one person at once, but Clary didn’t think it was fair to be with Jace when she was having feelings for someone else. She had made that mistake with Simon, and she didn’t want to hurt anyone else like that.

Once her decision was made, she went to talk to Jace. She found him sitting in the greenhouse of the Institute. He smiled at her as she joined him on the bench. “Can we talk?” Clary asked, deciding to cut right to the chase.

He nodded. She froze as she tried to figure out how to say what needed to be said. “Jace…I’ve been thinking…” She paused and tried again. “I’m really sorry. I love you, but I think we try being just friends.”

To her surprise, Jace simply nodded and said, “Okay.” She was confused as to why he wasn’t fighting her decision. He seemed to sense her confusion and explained, “I’ve been expecting this for the last couple of days. I was upset, but Alec helped me realize that it was for the best. I hope Izzy makes you happy.”

Clary gaped at him, unable to understand how he knew about it. He laughed upon seeing her expression. “I know what waking up from a sex dream looks like,” he said, “And you sometimes moan her name in your sleep.”

She flushed with embarrassment. “I’m so sorry.”

Jace shrugged, “It is what it is. I’ve been watching you two and I think she feels the same way. Though I think she’s upset you’ve been avoiding her.” Clary felt terrible. She had been so wrapped up in her denial, that she had managed to hurt both Jace and Izzy in the past week. Jace put a comforting hand on her shoulder. “Don’t worry about me. I’m going to be fine. I’ll always love you, but this is for the best.”

Clary smiled. “Thank you for being so understanding.” 

He wrapped her into a hug. “Take care of her,” he said, “I don’t want to see either of you get hurt.”

“Thanks,” Clary replied. She stood up and made her way to Izzy’s room. The door was slightly open and Clary gently knocked, her nerves growing as she prepared herself for what she was about to do.

Izzy opened the door and looked a little hurt upon seeing her. “Can we talk?” Clary asked before Izzy could say anything. She didn’t reply, but allowed Clary into her room before shutting the door behind them. “I wanted to say that I’m sorry for avoiding you,” Clary began as she felt Izzy’s eyes on her. Her body shook with nerves and her heart pounded as she found herself truly face to face with her for the first time in a week.

“Did I do something wrong?” Izzy asked, a hint of vulnerability in her voice. 

Clary’s heart broke at the sadness in her eyes. She shook her head and assured her, “You did nothing wrong. I was just dealing with something, but I think I figured it out.” Izzy just looked confused and Clary explained, “I was dealing with the possibility that my feelings for you went beyond friendship.” 

Izzy smiled for a moment, but then frowned and asked, “What about Jace?”

“I broke up with him,” Clary said, “We’re going to try and be friends.” Izzy grinned and leaned forward. As they kissed on her bed, Clary couldn’t help but smile at the realization that kissing Izzy for real was better than any of her fantasies. She looked forward to wooing Izzy like in her dreams and hoped that all of her other fantasies would also be even better in reality.


End file.
